


First Glance, Then the Next

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Series: Promptober 2020 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of wounds, Explicitly, Only reason its not a / is because its not mentioned in fic, Spoilers, doesnt take much squinting tho, light gore, spoilers for 174, they all deserve hugs, they do not get them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Wilde fell hard. Zolf was closest. It didn't help.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Series: Promptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	First Glance, Then the Next

**Author's Note:**

> I did technically use Goretober's Day 13 - Guts, for this one. But its also October 14 right now so.... oh well, lol. 
> 
> I listened to this ep and just wanted everyone to hurt...
> 
> Enjoy!

Zolf quickly crunched through the snow, making it to Wilde before anyone else.

The whole image registered in his mind before the details could. 

Wilde was dead. 

Then Zolf recognized the metal of the ship breaching his chest. Bits of him caught on the jagged edges - pieces that should never be outside of a person. Blood from the wound poured down into the snow below him and sprayed onto his hands, now limp at his side. His face…

His face was blank. No fear or pain apparent, even as blood leaked from his lips. Zolf remembered the many varied, subtle expressions Wilde employed (which Zolf had found a secret pleasure in decoding) - this wasn’t Wilde. Not anymore.

Zolf gritted his teeth. There was nothing he could do here and others still needed help. This wasn’t the time for grief. Without another glance he turned and marched back to the ship.


End file.
